<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Sky and Stars by WintermoonQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325758">Her Sky and Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintermoonQueen/pseuds/WintermoonQueen'>WintermoonQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elsamaren Summer 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Both girls are nervous, Elsamaren Summer 2020 (Disney), F/F, popping the question, proposal fic, this was longer than expected so have two chapters, yet dumb dumbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintermoonQueen/pseuds/WintermoonQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Honeymaren's been preparing for months to perfect the exact moment when she asks Elsa, the Fifth Spirit of the Enchanted Forest, to spend the rest of their lives together. However, she fears Elsa may not be on the same page.</p><p>Elsamaren Summer 2020 || Prompt: Northuldran Proposal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elsa &amp; Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elsamaren Summer 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Elsamaren Summer 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my favorite out of all of the prompts I've written so far, honestly. Also, I wrote it first haha. It also turned out to be much longer than expected. . .as usual. Please enjoy, though!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>PART I</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Honeymaren took a deep breath. Her eyes slid closed. Her heart hammered in her chest. The reindeer shifted and grunted around her. Northuldrans from the village filtered into the circle; eyes bright with excitement. </p><p>They needed to witness this moment—a legendary proposal.</p><p>The intricate bracelet—woven and beaded with all the love of the forest, spirits, and Honeymaren’s heart—felt heavy in the pouch on her belt.</p><p>A bout of nausea churned in her stomach. </p><p>The hushed whispers of her people echoed through her ears, infiltrating her mind. For a moment, she wondered if this was the right decision. </p><p>Doubt lingered in her mind like poison.</p><p>Did she want to marry Elsa? </p><p>More than anything. </p><p>Honeymaren wanted to spend the rest of her life with one of the most extraordinary women she knew. </p><p>She wanted to witness Elsa in her most elegant and delightful moments.</p><p>She wanted to cradle her in the privacy of their own tent—their intimate life hidden from the world and only meant for them—especially when Elsa’s demons rose to beat her down.</p><p>But most of all, she wanted a family; a new beginning. </p><p>Just the two of them.</p><p>Honeymaren’s fear didn’t rise from her own doubts—no, there were none. She <em> loved </em> Elsa. More than nature itself.</p><p>No, she feared that Elsa may not be on the same page as her.</p><p>Her distress must have been prominent on her countenance because her brother placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“Hey, it’s going to be alright. Okay? I’ve seen the way she looks at you. Elsa adores you—she <em> loves </em> you. I think she wants this too,” he assured her softly. His gentle words were enough to calm Honeymaren’s nerves.</p><p>She gave him a small, crooked smile.</p><p>“You’re right, Ry. I’m just nervous is all. She’ll like this—she wants this too, right?”</p><p>Ryder squeezed her shoulder.</p><p>“I have no doubt about that,” he replied, then paused. His expression went soft. “You ready? I can go get her now.”</p><p>At his offer, Honeymaren hesitated for a split moment. </p><p>The pouch on her belt weighed like a ton again; it was now or never. </p><p>She nodded.</p><p>Ryder grinned at his sister and pulled away, jogging out of sight to find the Fifth Spirit.</p><p>When he was out of sight, Honeymaren began her climb onto the large, solid rock where she would declare her love for Elsa in front of the entire village.</p><p>The nausea returned.</p><p>Once she stood tall, all eyes turned to her. </p><p>The reindeer shifted. Some scuffed the ground with their hooves while others remained where they were directed.</p><p>Honeymaren’s heart battered in her chest. Her palms were sweaty. The wait was torture and she recited the words she’d practiced for weeks over and over again in her mind. </p><p>Finally, in the distance, she recognized the white silhouette of her wife-to-be being escorted by her upbeat brother. </p><p>The sight made her smile. Her heart skipped beats; thrumming a rhythm in her chest that made her either want to sing or cry.</p><p>Every Northuldran’s head turned in the direction of the approaching duo.</p><p>Honeymaren stiffened her stance. Her knees locked up as Ryder walked Elsa closer. Her heart palpitated in her chest when she locked eyes with the most gentle and warm icy-blue eyes she’d ever seen in her life. </p><p>Of course, she’d seen them before, but not like this. Not before one of the most important moments in her life.</p><p>Ryder left Elsa’s side once they were a couple feet from the smooth rock.</p><p>Honeymaren looked down at her with a nervous smile. Elsa merely quirked a brow. Her dark lips twisted in confusion as those beautiful eyes darted about.</p><p>This was it. This was the moment. There was no turning back now.</p><p>Honeymaren took in a deep breath, fumbling to take out and present the bracelet, before her voice boomed loud enough for all of the Northuldra to hear.</p><p>“Elsa, Fifth Spirit of the Enchanted Forest! My beautiful, enchanting snowflake! Will you marry me?!”</p><p>As soon as the question left her mouth, Honeymaren froze.</p><p>Elsa's eyes were wide, but not of surprise or excitement. No, this was a look she’d witnessed many times before—it was the embodiment of fear.</p><p>Honeymaren’s heart stopped. The bracelet in her hand was forgotten. Her legs trembled as she scrambled off the rock. She lurched forward with an outstretched hand; pleading.</p><p>“Elsa—wait!”</p><p>But the Fifth Spirit had already backed away. Her hands held to her chest as if to protect her heart. With one last, wide-eyed glance at Honeymaren, she spun on her heels and fled.</p><p>“Elsa! Shit—“ Honeymaren cursed, tripping over herself. She fell face first, hand barely catching her fall. </p><p>The blue and white woven bracelet tumbled onto the grass. Its crystals and beads glittering at Honeymaren as if to mock her.</p><p>Heart thundering in her chest, Honeymaren scooped up the bracelet and scrambled to her feet, ignoring the concerned and pitiful looks the others sent her way.</p><p>Her mind raced, thinking of all the places Elsa would run. There weren’t many. Her tent would be too obvious. </p><p>No. </p><p>Elsa would want to flee somewhere where no one would find her, much less reach her.</p><p>Ahtohallan. </p><p>Cursing under her breath again, Honeymaren sprinted North, knowing the Fifth Spirit could be miles away from her by now. She wouldn’t let her go that far, not without fixing this.</p><p>Weaving through the bushes and trees, Honeymaren could only hear the thundering of her heart in her ears and her heavy breaths. </p><p>A soft whistle breezed past her. A tickle of leaves brushed the skin of her cheeks and Honeymaren’s eyes widened in recognition of the wind spirit.</p><p>“Gale!” she gasped.</p><p>The wind spirit whistled again in response, circling her. Honeymaren never slowed her pace.</p><p>“Can you stall her? I need to make this right!” she pleaded. Despite the battering of her heart and her short, painful breaths, tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. </p><p>She wouldn’t let her mistake be the end.</p><p>With one last whistle, Gale flew ahead of her; now on a mission.</p><p>A soft trill directed Honeymaren’s attention to the ground. She noticed the blue flash of the fire spirit scrambling by her feet. </p><p>“Bruni!” she gasped, though it came out more like a desperate whisper.</p><p>The little fire salamander glanced up at her, licked his eyeball, and scattered after Gale in a confident bounce of pink flames.</p><p>Honeymaren’s eyes widened. Her cheeks red from exertion and she felt as though her heart were ready to burst. Yet, a tiny smile curled on her face. </p><p>She was not alone in this. The spirits were working with her to make this right.</p><p>A soft, giddy laugh of relief escaped her as she threw her head back. She felt the lingering breeze from Gale nearly lift her off her feet, propelling her sprint into a glide until only her toes grazed the ground.</p><p>Just as the shore of the Dark Sea began to come into view from between the trees at the edge of the forest, a deep tremor shook the ground like an earthquake. Honeymaren stumbled back onto her heels, losing the momentum she’d picked up from Gale.</p><p>She released another curse under her breath, pursing her lips to the point where her cheeks were puffy in her frustration.</p><p>“Shit shit <em> shit</em>, <em> what now</em>?!” she growled. Her eyes circled high when a dark shadow loomed over the forest.</p><p>An Earth Giant parted through the tops of the trees, like bushes that blocked its path, and stomped past Honeymaren.</p><p>The Northuldran woman yelped when the force of the Earth Giant’s heavy steps forced her off her feet and into the air. When she fell back down, Honeymaren narrowly avoided cracking her head on a boulder. </p><p>She rolled onto her back. Her vision swam; the trees spun. Jaw unhinged, Honeymaren squeezed her eyes shut and attempted to inhale. Her stomach clenched painfully, unwilling to obey. </p><p>Panic settled in. </p><p>Her fingers curled, clenching the earth in her palms. Dirt compiled beneath her nails.</p><p>After a few, long moments of writhing, Honeymaren gasped and rolled back onto her stomach as oxygen filled the stall in her lungs.</p><p>She grit her teeth, pushed herself up onto shaky legs, and raced after the Earth Giant.</p><p>Despite the giants’ well-known short temperament, Honeymaren had reason to believe—based on the actions of the other two spirits—that the Earth Giants were on her side.</p><p>“Please don’t let me be too late, <em> please</em>,” she whimpered under hefty breaths as she ran. Her lungs were ready to burst and the calves of her legs burned; but nothing was going to stop her from catching up to Elsa and being there for her when she needed her most. </p><p>Even though it was her own fault that this went out of hand.</p><p>A sigh of relief fell from her lips when she crossed the threshold between the forest and the rocky shore of the Dark Sea. </p><p>With ankles deep in the foamy water, Elsa summoned the water spirit. His majestic head tossed back as she mounted him. </p><p>The capelets of Elsa’s ivory dress billowed in the wind as Nokk brayed and splashed at Honeymaren the moment his bright, glowing eyes caught sight of her.</p><p>His nostrils flared.</p><p>Taken aback by the water spirit’s hostility towards her, Honeymaren hesitated, slowing her approach. She fought to catch her breath. Elsa’s name was on the tip of her tongue.</p><p>Gale flew past Honeymaren and circled the love of her life astride Nokk with a high-pitched, desperate whistle while Bruni scrambled along the rocks of the shore, trilling. The Earth Giant halted behind Honeymaren, groaning in displeasure.</p><p>Elsa paid no mind to the other spirits. Instead, as she directed the water horse to turn North, her glossy blue gaze caught Honeymaren’s.</p><p>The Northuldran woman’s heart sank at the sight of a lone tear cascading down Elsa’s flawless cheek. It dripped off her chin and fell into the water spirit, who galloped off along the waves of the Dark Sea.</p><p>Honeymaren dropped to her knees, ignoring the pain of sharp rocks digging through her pants, and held in a cry rippling through her chest.</p><p>She could see nothing but the blurry image of the white silhouette of the only woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>PART II</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tears streamed down her face as she approached Ahtohallan. </p>
<p>Nokk neighed softly beneath her, slowing his approach to the shore of the mystical glacier.</p>
<p>Elsa remained astride the water horse’s back. </p>
<p>Form tense. </p>
<p>Shoulders raised to her ears. </p>
<p>She sniffed. </p>
<p>Her throat closed around a sob she’d forced back more than once.</p>
<p>Nokk shifted beneath her, but made no move to force her off. He knew she was vulnerable. He’d taken her to the closest place he knew she’d feel safe; away from prying eyes. For that, Elsa was thankful.</p>
<p>With the palm of her hand, she wiped the tears from her red cheeks. Sensing her intentions, Nokk knelt on one leg to allow her an easy and graceful dismount.</p>
<p>Elsa turned to the water spirit once she was on the icy ground and stroked his muzzle. His bond and loyalty to her couldn’t be broken, and for that she was both grateful and in awe of the powerful spirit.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she whispered with a small, affectionate smile.</p>
<p>Nokk brayed softly and bowed before leaping back into the Dark Sea.</p>
<p>Once alone, Elsa turned on her toes to the familiar, yet solitary place she’d known for years ever since stepping foot into her true role as the Fifth Spirit. </p>
<p>Now, it felt more like a sanctuary. A place for her to gather her thoughts; and an escape from the present.</p>
<p>As she entered the glittering, icy halls of the glacier, Elsa couldn’t help but wonder—did she want to marry Honeymaren?</p>
<p>The thought had passed through her mind more than once as of late. </p>
<p>Sometimes it was a sure and sincere ‘yes.’ </p>
<p>Other times, she hesitated. And, each time, Elsa never knew why.</p>
<p>As she’d walked with an excited Ryder to a familiar gathering place for reindeer, Elsa hadn’t expected the entirety of the Northuldra to be there; nor was she prepared for the dramatic display of Honeymaren’s love for her in front of so many curious eyes.</p>
<p>She’d panicked. </p>
<p>It was overwhelming and her mind blanked. </p>
<p>Her heart had hammered in her chest and she’d felt sick to her stomach. Everyone was watching, waiting for a response. Waiting for her to burst. </p>
<p>It was like her coronation all over again. </p>
<p>So, Elsa reacted in the only way she knew how—she fled. </p>
<p>The echo of her feet traveled through the narrow tunnels of Ahtohallan. She lifted her right hand, pressing the palm against the smooth, cool surface of the wall. As she padded through, she kept her skin in contact with the ice. Its magic coursed through her, grounding her.</p>
<p>Through its tranquility, a tiny smile graced her features.</p>
<p>She was home.</p>
<p>Elsa paused. </p>
<p>She squinted into the darkness of the passage. </p>
<p>She inhaled, shoulders raising high. Her back straightened. Parting her lips, her</p>
<p>tongue curled in her mouth as she echoed the call she’d used and relied on many times before.</p>
<p>“Ah ah ah ah~!” Her melodic voice traveled and reverberated off the glacial walls.</p>
<p>She waited.</p>
<p>No response.</p>
<p>Elsa took a tentative step forward. The toe of her crystal sandal slid on the smooth surface, but she was a master over the ice. It didn’t deter her.</p>
<p>This time, as she moved slowly, she cupped her hands around her mouth and tried again—louder.</p>
<p>“Ah ah ah ah ah ah~!” The last note rose to the highest octave she could manage. The echo was earth shattering yet desperate.</p>
<p>Elsa waited for the calming and welcoming voice of her mother. </p>
<p>Nothing came.</p>
<p>She swallowed. Panic began to settle in once more. </p>
<p>For the first time in Ahtohallan, she trembled; and it was most definitely not from the cold.</p>
<p>“Mama?” she called, voice wavering. </p>
<p>Elsa took a couple steps further into the tunnel, cupping her hands to her chest. She felt like a child approaching her parents’ bedroom, waiting for safe, warm arms to encase her after a nightmare. “Where are you?”</p>
<p>The silence suffocated her.</p>
<p>As the Fifth Spirit, whenever she returned to Ahtohallan, she was greeted with light and love; but now all she felt was an emptiness that she couldn’t describe.</p>
<p>Was it wrong to run here for the comfort and answers she so desperately craved?</p>
<p>Tears brimmed in her eyes, but she forced them down with a heavy swallow and bit her lip.</p>
<p>Then, a familiar soft voice echoed back. </p>
<p>She knew that voice from anywhere.</p>
<p>It calmed her in the deep throws of panic, when her thoughts would spiral and not even nature could ground her. It warmed her heart and made it flutter the way no one else could—as it did now.</p>
<p>Elsa continued down the path, using her ears to follow the flowing sound until she arrived in the large expanse of the room where memories showed themselves to her.</p>
<p>Honeymaren’s voice echoed throughout the room. Images of her reflected in the crystal-like ice in various scenarios. Elsa’s blue eyes flickered from one image of her girlfriend to another, unsure of which to focus on. </p>
<p>Overwhelmed from spinning on her toes, Ahtohallan faded and dulled the sounds of them out except one.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Ry? Can I ask you a question?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Anything, Mar.” </em>
</p>
<p>Intrigued, Elsa stared up at the memory with wide eyes, hands enclosed over her heart as she listened and watched.</p>
<p>
  <em> Honeymaren hesitated. Those honey-brown eyes Elsa loved so much flickered from the ground, where she shifted nervously on her feet, and back up at her brother before she spoke again. “I want to ask Elsa to marry me.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Ryder grinned, shoulder checking his sister. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “It’s about time! I was wondering if I’d be as old as Yelena before you decided. Jeez Mar, watching you two dance around each other is so torturous!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> That brought a small, less nervous smile to Honeymaren’s face. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I-I know I just. . .it’s hard with her. You know? Sometimes I think I’m too much. That I’m moving too fast. Do you think this is too fast? I don’t want to scare her off. I-I don’t think I could recover if I did.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Ryder’s brows pinched in concern. He placed a hand on Honeymaren’s shoulder in a comforting squeeze. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Hey. I get it. It’s alright. Elsa isn’t exactly. . .as open as most people are. And that’s not a bad thing! It’s a charm about her, actually. A charm I think that drew you to her. And you have a charm too. You balance each other really well and I have no doubt that this is the right path. For the both of you.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> This time, a genuine smile curled on Honeymaren’s lips. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “You know? I think you’re right.” She shoulder checked him in return with a small laugh. “I’ll do it. I want to propose, but you’re helping me.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Ryder puffed up his chest with a grin, placing his hands on his hips.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “To help set up a proposal for my sister to ask none other than the legendary goddess of a Fifth Spirit to marry her? I’d be honored!” </em>
</p>
<p>The memory faded out. Another voice called from behind her and Elsa spun on her heels to find a new scene playing out before her.</p>
<p>
  <em> “No no. . .this isn’t right. Ugh! I’ll have to start over!” Honeymaren growled, her nose scrunched and her eyebrows creased. She tossed a delicately leather-woven bracelet to the side and buried her face in her hands. With her legs folded beneath her, she rocked. </em>
</p>
<p>Elsa frowned. She stepped toward the memory playing on the ice. </p>
<p>Reaching out, she caressed the smooth surface of where Honeymaren’s hair was, wishing she could run her fingers through the soft, brunette tresses that she loved dearly.</p>
<p>Her arm fell back to her side as she continued to watch, entranced by the scene; anticipating how it’ll play out.</p>
<p><em> “This isn’t her. This doesn’t scream </em> Elsa. <em> How do I honor the Northuldran tradition while acknowledging and respecting Elsa for who she is. For what she embodies. For what she means to. . .to </em> me?<em>”  </em></p>
<p>
  <em> Just when Honeymaren lowered her arms to her thighs and threw her head back, closing her eyes to inhale deeply, another voice chimed in. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Hey, you uh. . .seem a little torn there, Mar,” Ryder commented, leaning against the threshold of Honeymaren’s tent with his arms crossed. A tiny, amused smirk playing on his face. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> His sister glared at him from the corners of her eyes. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Save it, Ry. I don’t need your humor right now.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Taking a step inside, Ryder raised his arms in surrender. He closed the door behind him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Woah, put those fangs away. Okay? I just wanted to check up on you.” His eyes took in the mess that was his sister’s home. “Is there anything I can do to help?” he asked, softening his voice. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Honeymaren sighed, reaching up to flatten her hat against her head as she stared up at the ceiling. A lone tear traveled down her cheek. </em>
</p>
<p><em> “None of this is working. I-I don’t understand. I need this to be perfect. It’s for </em>Elsa <em> for Spirit’s sake!” </em></p>
<p>
  <em> Ryder hummed in response. Then, leaning down, he took his sister’s arms in his hands and pulled her to her feet. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I know what you need. A walk and a breather. The reindeer will help!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Honeymaren rolled her eyes, using the palm of her hand to wipe her cheek dry. </em>
</p>
<p><em> “You mean the reindeer will help </em>you<em>,” she retorted. </em></p>
<p>
  <em> Ryder only grinned. His sister’s crankiness rolling off him like water. </em>
</p>
<p><em> “That’s what </em> you <em> think.” </em></p>
<p>Elsa continued to watch. The scenery changed as the siblings walked through the forest and to the lichen meadows where the reindeer were gathered. She couldn’t hear the conversation between them, not until Ryder eventually led Honeymaren to the shore of the Dark Sea.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Tell me, Mar. What do you think of when you think about Elsa?” he asked.  </em>
</p>
<p>A new, more private conversation had begun and Elsa was torn. She felt that it was an invasion of her girlfriend’s privacy to continue to watch and listen to this memory. However, her feet felt frozen in place. She couldn’t remove her gaze from Honeymaren’s beautiful face.</p>
<p>It was then that Elsa realized that Ahtohallan was showing this to her for a reason. </p>
<p>Her mother was absent when she entered the halls of the glacier because that’s who she expected to comfort her, but instead, it was Honeymaren all along who Elsa needed to hear.</p>
<p>The panic she’d felt in the glacier’s eerie silence dissipated; and, in its place, she felt awe, respect, and <em>love.  </em></p>
<p>
  <em> Honeymaren pursed her lips at the question. Then, a smile adorned her precious features. “I think of beauty, elegance and grace, ice and snow, crystals. . .” she trailed off, pausing to take a breath. “Her eyes—they hold both the sky and the stars in them. They remind me of a crystal clear summer day. There’s so much warmth in them that I never know what to do with myself.”  </em>
</p>
<p><em> Honeymaren stared down at her feet, seemingly lost in her thoughts as she spoke them aloud. “Magic. She makes me think of magic. Not just the kind she possesses, but </em> all <em> of her is magic. I-I can’t explain it. Elsa’s just. . .she’s the universe to me.” </em></p>
<p>
  <em> Finally, she lifted her maple-brown eyes to Ryder’s. They shined with unshed tears. Not another word was spoken between them. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Ryder smiled softly at his sister. Then, he pulled her into his side with a chuckle. He removed her hat to mess up her hair. Honeymaren laughed and growled tearfully, swatting him away. </em>
</p>
<p><em> “You’ve got it bad, Mar. </em> Really <em> bad,” he teased with a large grin. </em></p>
<p>
  <em> Honeymaren yanked her hat back from him and shoved it back on her head after smoothing down her hair. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Shove it, Ry.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> As silence settled between them, Honeymaren looked out towards the Dark Sea with a new confidence.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I know what to make her now.” </em>
</p>
<p>The memory went dark, leaving Elsa to reflect on what she’d just seen and heard.</p>
<p>She swallowed. </p>
<p>Fresh tears cascaded down her cheeks. </p>
<p>Her lithe frame trembled as a tiny gasp escaped her throat. </p>
<p>Honeymaren spent all her energy and time into making this proposal perfect for <em> her </em> and what did Elsa do? She fled. </p>
<p>Like a selfish idiot.</p>
<p>Elsa sniffed, shaking her head. She had to make this right.</p>
<p>Spinning on her heels, she raced through the tunnels and out of Ahtohallan until she approached the calm waters of the Dark Sea. </p>
<p>As if awaiting for her, Nokk emerged from the water without her call and beckoned for her to settle herself on his back.</p>
<p>“Please,” she whispered to him. “Help me find her.”</p>
<p>The water horse’s ear flicked back toward her and she knew he’d heard. Nokk splashed into a thundering gallop across the sea at a speed in which Elsa hadn’t experienced since she was desperate to stop the flood from destroying Arendelle.</p>
<p>This was just as important.</p>
<p>In no time at all, the line of the shore came into view. The water spirit slid to a halt, splashing water over the rocks, before bowing to allow Elsa to dismount.</p>
<p>Elsa blinked. Her eyes were wide as she took in the sight of a pacing Honeymaren caught between Ryder and Anna.</p>
<p>Anna was the first to catch her eye and she offered a small smile before racing over to where Elsa stood.</p>
<p>“Anna?” Elsa’s voice cracked, raw with emotion. She never expected her sister to be here.</p>
<p>Anna pulled Elsa into a tight hug.</p>
<p>“Oh, Elsa. We were so worried!”</p>
<p>Elsa pulled away with a frown. Her eyebrows pinched between the bridge of her nose. “Worried? I just went for a ride—“</p>
<p>“No, Elsa. That wasn’t just a ride. Me, you, and <em> especially </em>Honeymaren know that!” Anna protested.</p>
<p>Elsa sighed, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. She couldn't argue with what was the truth.</p>
<p>“Honeymaren,” she muttered and swallowed, remembering what she was there to do. “I owe her an apology.”</p>
<p>Anna understood. She took Elsa by the arm and led her over to the Nattura siblings.</p>
<p>At first, neither of them seemed to notice. </p>
<p>Honeymaren was still pacing, her eyes squeezed shut and she muttered words to herself only she could hear. Ryder’s eyes widened at the sight of Elsa and reached out to halt his sister in her tracks. </p>
<p>“What?!” Honeymaren snapped, eyes wide. Her teeth grit, no doubt holding back a growl.</p>
<p>“Honeymaren,” Elsa called softly. Wringing her hands, she took a tentative step. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>The mere sound of Elsa’s voice made Honeymaren stiffen, and the Fifth Spirit noticed a drastic change in her demeanor. Her girlfriend’s eyes went from wide to glassy. The grit in her teeth curled into a frown.</p>
<p>Honeymaren shook her head.</p>
<p>“What. . .wait, why are <em> you </em> sorry? <em> I’m </em> the one who messed up! I knew you weren’t the kind for big surprises and I tried to make it more private but word got around and everyone wanted to watch and—" she rambled, eyes darting everywhere but at Elsa. Her hands reached up to pull at the furry ends of her hat. </p>
<p>Tears pricked in the corners of Honeymaren’s eyes that Elsa could only understand as frustration.</p>
<p>Elsa darted forward to cradle Honeymaren’s cheeks between her palms and moved her head so she would meet her eyes.</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s okay. Please don’t cry. None of that is your fault. <em> Nothing </em> is your fault. Honeymaren you. . .” Elsa trailed off, biting her lip. As she held her own tears back, she thumbed away the wet trailed on Honeymaren’s sun-kissed skin. “You worked <em> so </em> hard on this. You put your very heart and soul into it and I ran away. <em> I’m sorry.</em>”</p>
<p>Honeymaren sniffed and shook her head, backing away. </p>
<p>Elsa frowned, heart plummeting in her chest. She reached out with an arm, but the tips of her fingers only grazed the fur on her girlfriend’s collar.</p>
<p>Elsa’s hand dropped to her side, like dead weight. Her eyes shifted down to the rocks on the shore. </p>
<p>This was it. </p>
<p>It was over. </p>
<p>She’d messed up. </p>
<p>She’d hurt the love of her life beyond compare and failed to offer a sincere enough apology.</p>
<p>Her throat felt tight. </p>
<p>She held in the wail.</p>
<p>A soft caress on her left hand brought her attention back to Honeymaren, who was now kneeling on one knee before her. Her deep maple-honey, shining eyes stared up at Elsa with such love and adoration that made her breath catch.</p>
<p>“Elsa I. . .I want to do this <em> right </em>. If—if you’ll let me,” she whispered, soft enough so that only Elsa could hear.</p>
<p>Ryder and Anna looked on from a couple feet behind Honeymaren, providing them a semblance of the privacy Elsa needed, but close enough to witness the interaction.</p>
<p>Elsa swallowed. Her blue eyes swam with unshed tears. Her lips parted, trembling.</p>
<p>In that moment there was no doubt in her mind that she wanted this. </p>
<p>She wanted Honeymaren.</p>
<p>Not able to find it in herself to speak, Elsa nodded.</p>
<p>Honeymaren gave her a tiny smirk. The sly, crooked one that always made Elsa’s heart do somersaults.</p>
<p>She watched Honeymaren close her eyes and take a deep breath. Her grip on Elsa’s hand tightened just slightly. When she looked up, her eyes never left Elsa’s and Honeymaren held on to her like her life depended on it.</p>
<p>“When we first met, the only thought that went through my mind was ‘who is that goddess?’ When we first talked, I felt a connection to you and nature that I’d never felt before. You radiated a confidence and vulnerability that drew me to you in ways that I can’t explain. You still do. I fell for you. Hard. Very early on. But, who wouldn’t? You’re so beautiful, intelligent, compassionate, and—believe it or not—<em> warm</em>,” Honeymaren paused to quirk a brow at Elsa’s inquisitive expression. She laughed. “Hey, don’t give me that look. You may be a ‘Snow Queen’ but you’re the warmest person I know. And. . .” she trailed off, her eyes shifted down to their hands before looking back up at Elsa. “Elsa, my love. My sky and stars. Will you do the honor of spending the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me?”</p>
<p>Honeymaren shifted through her pouch with her freehand and pulled out a beautifully intricate blue bracelet, beaded and adorned with the clearest crystals Elsa had ever seen in her life. In the middle was a beaded and crystallized snowflake that she recognized to be modeled after her own signature magic. </p>
<p>Elsa stared at it with wide eyes, touched by the time, dedication, and detail placed into what could have been a simple bracelet.</p>
<p>The silence between them was palpable; heavy like the words that lingered and spiraled in Elsa’s mind. </p>
<p>The brimming in her eyes finally gave way to waterfalls down her pale cheeks.</p>
<p>The only sound that escaped her was a strangled sob as her entire body trembled.</p>
<p>“Y-Yes,” she finally choked out.</p>
<p>Honeymaren grinned, but didn’t move from her knelt position.</p>
<p>“Yes?” she whispered, as if in disbelief.</p>
<p>Elsa nodded, not bothering to wipe the tears from her eyes.</p>
<p>“Yes,” she repeated. Louder. With more confidence than she ever thought she could muster beneath the wavering of her voice.</p>
<p>Honeymaren promptly got to work on wrapping the glimmering bracelet around Elsa’s left wrist. </p>
<p>Her fingers worked delicately and diligently, making sure that it was the perfect fit before pulling away and rising to her feet with the widest smile Elsa had ever seen.</p>
<p>Elsa reached up to futilely wipe at the overflowing tears as Honeymaren pulled her in by the arms. </p>
<p>“May I kiss you?” she asked. Her warm eyes flickered down to Elsa’s trembling lips.</p>
<p>Elsa nodded.</p>
<p>As their lips met in a soft, yet longing kiss, Honeymaren cradled Elsa’s cheeks, running the tips of fingers soothingly through her long, blonde tresses.</p>
<p>Elsa sighed, leaning into the soft touch.</p>
<p>It was only when they finally pulled away that Ryder and Anna made their way over; large grins plastered on their faces.</p>
<p>Ryder delivered a light, proud slap to his sister’s back while Anna took Elsa’s wrist to analyze the intricate bracelet.</p>
<p>“It’s gorgeous,” Anna commented.</p>
<p>Elsa’s heart swelled.</p>
<p>“You knew about all this, didn’t you?” she asked, lifting a brow.</p>
<p>Anna grinned.</p>
<p>“Of course I did. You’re my sister. And. . .Honeymaren did ask for my blessing first—which I gave without hesitation. She’s perfect for you. You deserve each other.”</p>
<p>Elsa smiled softly at that. Her heart raced, but her chest felt light. </p>
<p>The tears stopped flowing.</p>
<p>She found herself gazing back over at Honeymaren, who was engaged in an animated conversation with Ryder.</p>
<p>“We deserve each other,” she repeated her sister’s words to herself. She smiled at that.</p>
<p>For the first time in her life, as Honeymaren raced back over to her, pulling her into another, yet more passionate kiss, Elsa believed it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I like me an angsty proposal. But also, I can never honestly imagine Elsa would want an entire audience and all of that pressure. Poor bean. But also, poor Honeymaren. But, they're happy now! Yay! This was super fun to write, especially the memories!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>